MLP: Adventure is Magic
by HonestHenry
Summary: Another fanfic about Jaden. This time he lands in the world of Equestria and he befriends the Mane6 but when a villain from Jaden's past comes to capture the elements of Harmony Jaden must rise up and save his newfound friends (I suck at summaries)
1. Welcome to Equestria

My Little Pony: Adventure is Magic

Part 1: Welcome to Equestria

"Owww… ohh... where am I?" Jaden said to himself as he sat up and grabbed his head.

Except when he reached for his head, he noticed that his hand wasn't a hand. It was... a hoof?

In fact when Jaden looked at his arms and legs, they were all hooves. And they were the color green. Jaden was freaking out. What in the world was going on?

_Okay, okay. Pull it together, Jaden. This could be something else from what you're thinking. _

He stood up and realized he had no idea where he was. He looked around and realized he was in some kind of forest. He looked at his green body again, took a deep sigh, and started walking. But it took him a few steps before he got used to walking on all fours.

After a while, Jaden came across a small pond which he walked up to and dipped his head in for a drink. When he lifted his head up and saw his reflection in the water, he gasped.

He was a pony, with black hair and green skin. His face was big and he had a black tail too.

Jaden sighed and sat down. Why was all this happening? Would he ever change back?

Suddenly, he heard a loud roar coming from behind him. He turned around to see a brown bear roaring at him. Jaden at first freaked out, but then stood his ground and slowly backed away, with the bear doing the same.

He was scared and not sure what to do. He backed into a tree and the bear stood up on its hind legs and roared again.

Suddenly a tan, light pink haired pony stood between Jaden and the bear.

"There there Mr. Bear. It's ok; he didn't mean to disturb you." The pony said in a gentle voice. Surprisingly the bear dropped to all fours again and was actually being gentle with the pony.

"I know he drank out from your pond, but it does belong to everyone. Won't you share just this once?" The bear nodded and the pony gave him a hug and he left. Jaden stood up straight and walked toward the pony.

"O gosh, thanks so much. If you hadn't came along when you did." He said to her.

The pony began to turn around to face him. "Why it was my..." she gasped when they saw each other for the first time. She was pretty cute and her hair was longer than Jaden thought. But the moment she saw him, her cheeks grew bright red and she covered her face in her hair.

"Um… hehe… you're welcome… I mean… um" she kept giggling and making cute noises. Jaden couldn't tell what her problem was but he wanted to ease the mood so he talked more.

"I'm Jaden by the way. Thanks again for saving me."

"M-My names Fluttershy." Fluttershy giggled some more. Then she wiped her hair from her face and said "Um, well are you okay?"

"Yeah. I little bruise but other than that I'm fine."  
"Oh ok good." She smiled.

"I am curious though. Can you tell me where I am?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Fluttershy looked surprised. "Your in Equestria, and over there is where I live." She pointed toward a rather large looking house with plants growing on the sides and birds flying around it.

"Are you lost? Maybe you're still a fili?" Fluttershy said with concern on her face.

"A what?" Jaden looked confused at all this. But as with every other new world he somehow ended up in, he knew he had to play along.

"Oh, you poor thing. Here let me take care of you from that scary bear." She grabbed his hoof and led him to her house.

Fluttershy's house seemed bigger on the inside, as she opened the door and led him inside.

"Please make yourself at home. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." She said as she left into another room. Since Jaden didn't want to make a bad impression he mostly just stood still and looked around. For a pony, her place was quite nice. There was also an abundance of birds, frogs, butterflies and other animals. Fluttershy obviously had a thing for animals.

"Ok Jaden, I'd like you to meet my friend Angel Bunny." Fluttershy came back with a small white rabbit by her side who came over to greet Jaden. Angel stuck out his paw and Jaden shacked it. Soon the bunny began to hop on top of Jaden in a friendly way and went up to his head. He bounced a few more times and then they were looking at each other upside down.

"That means he likes you." Fluttershy said with a giggle. Jaden laughed along with them.

For the rest of the day, Fluttershy was kind enough to let Jaden stay for awhile, and they chatted and got to know each other better. She also introduced him to her animal friends.

"Oh, well maybe you'd like to meet my other friends too? There ponies like us, don't worry. But I'm sure they'd be really excited to meet you." Fluttershy said with glimmer in her eyes. At this Jaden wasn't sure of her really wanted to. Everything was coming on so fast. But he again reminded himself to go with the flow.

"Sure, I'd love that!" he said enthusiastically. Fluttershy gave a bright smile and said "Ok let me put away a few things and then we'll be off."


	2. New Friends

Part 2: Meet the Mane 6

"Are you sure about this Fluttershy?" Jaden asked as Fluttershy was feeding the birds around her and talking with them. She carried food in her pack that she brought with her.

"Oh, of course! We ponies just love making new friends. Trust me; they're going to like you." Jaden figured that he couldn't argue with that.

"But you never told me how you ended in the forest. What were you doing in there?" Fluttershy had curious look on her face. At this Jaden began to panic. He never had time to think of a good excuse. But he knew shouldn't reveal that he wasn't really a pony. He thought for a moment then found an answer.

"I was on my way to… go see my brother when I suddenly got lost in the woods. I was thirsty so I found that pond, then the bear came and… yeah. You know the rest." Fluttershy looked at him weirdly, then just shrugged and said "Where does your brother live?" She asked.

"Uh over in the city. I forget which city."

Fluttershy shrugged once again. "Oh, Jaden what's your favorite animal?"

"Definitely the wolf. There just really cool."

"Me too! Although I kind of like all animals the same so..." Fluttershy blushed and Jaden smiled at her. She suddenly stopped and pointed ahead toward a small looking town.

"Welcome to Ponyville! This is where my friends live. C'mon!" Fluttershy exclaimed as Jaden followed her. It was full of all kinds of ponies, like them. Some were different colors and some had wings like Fluttershy. The buildings were all colorful. Jaden was looking around and taking it all in when he caught to Fluttershy and five other ponies and a small dragon.

"Jaden, these are my friends." She began.

"Meet Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Rainbow Dash." Once Jaden saw Rainbow Dash, he was sure that she was some kind of angel, as she was the most beautiful pony Jaden had ever seen.

"Hi Jaden! It's nice to meet you." Twilight said as she approached him. The other Ponies nodded in agreement.

"Ooo! This is so exciting. I can already tell were going to be the best of friends! This is just really exciting!" Pinkie exclaimed while hopping up and down around Jaden.

"Howdy partner. It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance." Applejack said as she shacked his hoof.

"Indeed. I for one am happy to meet you, Jaden." Rarity said brushing her hair to the side.

"Me too! I can't wait to show you how good of a flyer I am!" Rainbow said enthusiastically.

Spike walked you Jaden and put his claw out. Jaden shook it. "Nice to meet you Jaden! It's nice to have another guy in our group." Spike joked.  
"See Jaden? I told you they would like you." Fluttershy said. Jaden took a moment to soak this all in. He finally decided to stop worrying about how he got here and just try to enjoy himself. Besides he might be here for a while.

"Hi everyone. It's great to meet you all." Jaden said with a smile. If he had known Fluttershy's friends would be so friendly, he would have done this sooner.


End file.
